El Crepúsculo
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: Oneshot cortito, sin mucho argumento ni sentido, pero me gustó lo que salió. Yaoi. Una de mis parejas favoritas.. si me permiten decirlo.


**Pareja:** Sorpresa! Averíguenlo xD

**Advertencias:** Un pequeñito spoiler del final(bah, si no vieron el final, no lo entenderán). Y yaoi, por supuesto.

* * *

**El Crepúsculo**

Salía el sol devorando la noche junto con sus secretos irrevelables.

Caprichosos en su curiosidad, los rayos se colaban tímidamente por las pequeñas hendiduras de la ventana de vidrios opacos, iluminando gradualmente los dos cuerpos que yacían desnudos bajo las sábanas sucias, descubriendo poco a poco la culpa escondida detrás de los pecados de su carne y del alma de la cual carecían.

—Entonces¿ya te vas?—preguntó uno de ellos viendo cómo el otro se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

No le sorprendió no obtener respuesta excepto por el casi imperceptible gruñido que su compañero emitía cuando algo le resultaba incómodo, así que cambiando de estrategia, se incorporó sobre la cama y acercó los labios a su oído, insistiendo: —¿Ya te vas, tan pronto?

—Tengo cosas que hacer—dijo, finalmente.—Además, no sé qué tanto te molesta, si ya ha pasado la parte que más te interesa.

—No digas tonterías—lo reprendió con voz divertida, comenzando a lamer lentamente su oreja y recorriéndole el pecho con sus manos frías.

El receptor de las voluptuosas caricias dio un respingo ante el contacto helado, y luego se dejó hacer, manteniéndose quieto, como era su costumbre frente a los avances de quien sabía más que nadie cómo hacer reaccionar su cuerpo y lograr que alcanzara el placer más atroz y verdadero, para posteriormente abandonarlo todo a un vacío tal, que era difícil imaginar que algo semejante había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?—cuestionó más bien pensando en voz alta, provocando que su compañero dejase de tocarlo y se recostase nuevamente sobre la cama, adoptando una posición socarrona.

—Siempre arruinando el momento con tus preguntas filosóficas¿eh?—rió.—Si nuestra existencia apenas tiene sentido¿por qué habría de tenerlo lo que hagamos ahora?

—¿Quizás porque sea distinto a ti y mi existencia sí tenga sentido?

Tal y como esperaba, lo único que logró con su presunción fue arrancar sonoras carcajadas de la boca de su compañero, quien poniéndose otra vez de pie, se abalanzó sobre él e intentó besarlo, a lo que se rehusó instintivamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! Detesto cuando te pones así de serio. Después de todo, estamos aquí para divertirnos¿o no?—dijo en un reiterado intento de seducción nuevamente frustrado.

Ante la queja, el otro se acercó a la ventana buscando un poco de aire que lo despabilara y aclarara sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué podría haber cambiado en su situación que produjera que ésta se le hiciera ahora tan incómoda.

—Cuando cruces esa puerta, volveremos a ser enemigos. ¿No te molesta eso?

—Para nada. Así fue desde que comenzamos con esto, y nunca te molestó a ti tampoco, que yo sepa.

La respuesta, más que previsible, le hizo manifestar la idea que hacía rato venía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sin duda algo que los dos habían tenido más que presente desde el principio.

—Quizás ya sea hora de que uno de los dos muera.

—Bien. Si no tienes nada nuevo qué decir, entonces me voy—dijo el otro, vistiéndose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

—¿Ahora eres tú el que se va?—preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.—De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde entonces, William Elric.

Al oír esas dos palabras, el aludido se detuvo inmediatamente. Antes de hacer o decir nada que pudiese llegar a lamentar luego, prefirió estrellar su puño fuertemente contra la pared, provocando múltiples rajaduras en ella, al igual que un sangrado abundante en sus nudillos.

—Sabes bien que detesto ese nombre más que a nada en el mundo.

—Lo sé.

—Y que si no fueras tú quien lo pronunciara, en este mismo momento, ya estarías muerto. Pero eso será diferente cuando me vaya.

—También lo sé. Sólo pretendía darte un poco de coraje para más tarde.

Entonces el otro rió estrepitosamente, y abriendo la puerta de un empujón, dijo:

—No necesito nada de eso. Voy a matarte como sea, donde sea. No lo olvides.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, siendo consciente de que jamás volvería a pisar el suelo de aquella desolada habitación en la que habían compartido tantas noches juntos.

—No te preocupes… no lo olvidaré.

Se colocó las prendas que le faltaban, y se marchó de allí con la certeza de que no le concedería la satisfacción de morir en sus manos. No mientras pudiese evitarlo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota:** Después de una no muy profunda investigación, he averiguado que el nombre humano de Envy más "oficial", o al menos el más utilizado, es William Elric, así que lo tomaré como el verdadero en todos los fics que tenga que utilizarlo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!


End file.
